A modern processor is typically designed to perform tasks by executing a sequence of instructions, which are stored in memory and fetched in turn by the processor. In many computer architectures, instructions have a fixed length, and a predetermined arrangement of fields, such as operation code (opcode), source and destination addresses, and so on.
Programs often require constant values that are too large for an allocated field of a single instruction.